The Damaged One
by Bent not Broken
Summary: Kagome, an abused schoolgirl, meets a family that may be able to save her from her merciless father. SessKag...I can't bear to make an angsty story, it depresses me. So this is not a sad, everyone dies fic! Yay.
1. Default Chapter

Summary- Kagome, an abused schoolgirl, meets a family that may be able to save her from her merciless father.

Pairings- Sess/Kag Inu/San Mir/Kagura

Rating- R

WARNING- DARK FIC.

**THE DAMAGED ONE**

_By Nya_

She used to have a loving family. But they died. Well all of them except her father. Shortly after the crash that killed her mother and her little brother her father began drinking heavily. At the time she had been twelve years old, and her father would go out early and come in late. Then he began 'punishing' her for her sins.

He called her a cursed whore, a bitch, and all different kinds of profane names. He would tell her to go outside and get a strong, fat switch off the tree. Then she knew she would be 'punished.' If she ran, he would beat her harder when he caught her, so she went through with it. She would pick a strong branch off their willow tree and walk inside, tears streaming down her face. He would take the branch and beat her until she was unconscious.

Her grades dropped at school, and her 'friends' wouldn't be caught dead around her. It was bad for their reputation, hanging out with the freak. They wouldn't risk their own names to help her. Slowly she faded into the shadows, going unnoticed by everyone except the few people that teased her. She learned to deal with the pain of her father's blows, and how to cover up her bruises and scratches better.

She would where eye shadow, put foundation on, and wear long pants and sleeves. Teachers dared not speak to her about it, though they knew. Nobody dared help her, for fear of the wrath of her father. Soon she was in high school. Her daily ritual went on, wake up, put on dark, long clothes to cover her wounds, put her make up on, go to school, come home, get beaten, and so on went the cycle.

But one day, by some strange twist of fate, her cycle was broken.

ââââââââââââââââââââââââââââââââââââââââ

It was a normal day; she pulled her dark clothes on slowly, wincing at the pain when the fabric of her clothes brushed a tender area. She picked up her half broken brush, untangling some of her hair and pulling it into a ponytail. She grimaced and smeared on her foundation, biting her lip to keep from crying out.

She put on her eye shadow, gazing into the mirror and looking into her broken eyes. Suddenly a shot of panic raced through her, she looked at her clock, praying to god it wasn't seven o'clock. The neon numbers read 6:58. She had to hurry or her father would wake up and catch her being late to school.

She grabbed her backpack quickly and rushed out of her room, running faster when she heard her father's bedroom door open.

"Shit!" she muttered,

"Kagome, you son of a bitch, you better not still be in this house or I'll be sure every bone in your body!" he yelled, walking slowly to where she stood frozen in the living room.

Kagome began to panic, glancing around to find her escape routes. Of course she had to go through the kitchen to get to the door, and he father was coming from that direction.

He finally came into view, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Kagome, get your ass over here."

'Fuck...'

She slowly walked towards him, before sprinting past him into the kitchen, running desperately for the door. She fumbled with the lock, praying to Kami it'd open. Her father snarled, coming towards her.

The lock finally clicked open and she quickly turned the brass handle, flinging open the door and running out of the hell house.

Once she was far enough away she turned and looked back at her house.

Her father stood on the stoop, yelling, "I'll get you when you come home, you whore!"

She hoped the day would be really, really, really, long. She began walking down the sidewalk, glancing at the other side of the street. The popular rich kids who consisted of Inuyasha, Kikyou, Kouga, Hite, Manten and Yura were standing in their little group watching her father walk inside.

Then they turned their gaze towards Kagome, looking at her questioningly. Kikyou snickered, and soon the whole group started laughing.

"Daddy a little mad at you, sleaze?" Kikyou asked, beginning to walk across the street to her side of the sidewalk.

"If you can't figure that out yourself, you're stupider than I thought you were," Kagome said, beginning to walk.

Kikyou's face turned beet red and she began running towards her.

"Kikyou, you can't bruise me more than I'm already bruised," Kagome said, using her shirtsleeve to wipe a little of the foundation off. The small spot was black and blue, a little dry blood crusted over it. Kikyou stopped mid-step, snarling at her.

"Whatever, bitch, I wouldn't waist my perfect nails on you anyway." Her group laughed and began walking down the street again, Kikyou running to catch up with Inuyasha and drool all over him.

Fear settled in the pit of Kagome's stomach, knowing tonight would be hell. No, worse than hell.

She arrived at school shortly, her backpack slung over her shoulder. She walked up the concrete steps towards the school. It was like any other high school, geeks standing in one group, discussing infinitesimal calculus, the popular group of girls asking one another if their was a zit on their perfect faces, and the popular guys, beating up those lesser than them.

Kagome attempted to enter the school building, but was stopped by Kikyou and her army of whores.

"So, Kagome, how's mommy doing?" she asked sweetly, before feigning a look of innocence, "Oh sorry, I forgot, she's de-" Before she said another word Kagome punched her in the mouth.

She gave a sweet smile, her voice dripping with honey, "Oh, _sorry_, my hand slipped."

Kagome sauntered past her into the building, leaving a shocked Kikyou and army of whores in her wake.

She heard a yell before she completely entered the school building,

"THIS MEANS WAR, BITCH!"

She glanced over her shoulder and saw Inuyasha and several other preps shaking their fist at her. Yura was tending to Kikyou's face, who was saying over and over again, "My face, my beautiful face, ruined!"

Great, she had the preps on her.

Inuyasha was running after her, and skidded to a halt next to her.

"You're gonna pay big time for that," he said cracking his knuckles.

"Guess what Inuyasha," she said, turning to face him, "I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!"

She turned away calmly walking away from the disturbing hanyou. She nearly rolled her eyes to see Kouga, Hiten, Manten, and every other preppy guy in school standing in front of her.

"Ganging up on me here?" she asked, raising her brows at them, "I don't care, beat me up if you want."

Thank Kami it was only the sophomore preps ganging up on her, if the seniors were to help them...she shuddered at the thought. She'd probably be dead if the seniors were here, considering their 'leader,' Sesshoumaru, was probably the most beautifully dangerous demon on earth.

Speak of the devil.

'Great.'

The senior group was walking towards them slowly.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S JOHNNY DEPP!" Kagome screamed pointing towards some random direction. They all turned sharply to look. Kagome scrambled towards the girls bathroom. Of course, she had missed the yellow warning sign that said WARNING SLIPPERY FLOORS- DO NOT RUN

And of course, she slipped and fell head first into the seniors, knocking over their 'leader.'

"This is NOT my day!" she screamed, sitting up and sliding away from Sesshoumaru.

Her backpack was somewhere off to the sidelines, and she heard Inuyasha and his gang laughing their asses off.

In front of her she heard Sesshoumaru growl at her, and his gang getting ready to beat the shit out of her.

She hunched up her shoulders and brought her knees to her chest and burying her head in them.

"Damn father, damn school, damn life, damn me, damn everything to hell..." she mumbled.

Kicks and punches came from behind and in front of her, bruising her worse than she already was. A blow connected with her spine and she jerked her head up sharply.

She started to stand but Kouga pushed her down roughly, saying "Stay on the ground, bitch, and learn who your leaders are."

Like hell!

She stood up quickly, and spat at Kouga.

"You can bend me, bastard, but the likes of you could _never_ break me."

She noticed there was a small crowd around them, and that the seniors had pulled back. Inuyasha's group was momentarily shocked, and she took that opportunity to push her way through the crowd to her abandoned book bag.

She snatched it up and limped past the group, towards the exit.

She refused to stay at school. She opened the fire exit, triggering the alarms and sprinklers, walking out into the brisk morning.

She ignored the muffled screams and yells and kept walking. Well, rather, limping. She arched her back, hearing the bones pop back into place.

She sat on the curb of a street, hunching her shoulders and wrapping her arms around her. Small, cold raindrops began to drop from the sky. She leaned her head on a signpost, closing her eyes.

The rain-washed away her make-up, leaving her bare. It showed her real face.

Her face was black and blue, a large scratch going across her forehead and dribbling a little blood. A dark blue circle made it's way around her eye and her split lip had opened again.

Soon she was asleep, letting her worries be washed away for the time being by the rain.

Kagome woke with a jolt, her eyes wide open. It was still raining and she was soaked. She saw kids making their way home from school. She must have slept a long while...

Her back hurt like hell and so did her legs. She couldn't go home yet, not to that monster she called a father.

She coughed a little, sniffling. Fear seemed omnipresent today...

She decided to go look at her fantasy homes in the rich neighborhood. She could always dream she had a loving family living in a large house, right? Right.

She let her tired and bruised legs lead her towards the bench that sat across from the three most wonderful houses in town.

Once she arrived, she plopped down on the brick bench, staring longingly at the beautiful mansions.

Suddenly one of their large oak doors opened revealing an old demon with a jolly face. The scary thing was he looked just like Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha mixed into one.

Then beside him came a plump middle-aged woman, smiling softly at her husband.

'Wow...what a happy couple...'

Suddenly they both jerked their heads towards her.

She probably looked like shit. The rain had washed off her make-up. She probably looked like a plum.

Quite suddenly the woman began walking towards her. 'She better not be coming over here to kick me out,' Kagome thought stoutly.

She didn't want to go back to her father; he would surely revile her and beat her until she was dead.

She was too young to die, damnit! The woman plopped down next to Kagome, peering at her face.

"What happened to you child?"

Well, she couldn't exactly say she fell...

"My father happened...and the school preps happened..."

Kagome shied away from the woman, scooting to the edge of the bench and standing up. She began limping away slowly, when the woman said urgently, "Please, please come in and dry off. It's the least we could do!"

She stopped and turned to face the woman. She nodded her head uncertainly and began following the woman towards her beautiful mansion.

Hell, who'd pass up a chance like that?

She gave a small bow to the man, cracking her back in the process. He grimaced at her. Probably from sheer disgust. She winced.

He seemed to notice the wince, somehow, and was immediately apologizing.

"Forgive me, I should not treat you in disrespect, you didn't do that to yourself."

Damn straight.

She nodded her head, trailing into the house and stopping at the rug, not wanting to ruin their perfect floor.

The woman seemed to notice her distress and said gently, "You can take your shoes off right there and hang your jacket up on the rack next to you."

She did as she was told, putting her jacket up on the elegant rack and slipping off her shoes and socks. She padded quietly after the kind lady into the kitchen.

And boy did she get the shock of her life when she saw the two people sitting in there too.

A/N- Oh whatever, I'm just going around trying new ideas. --v Yeah, I know, this was pretty pitiful and I won't update if I don't get a lotta reviews.

P I'm evil.

Anyhow, R&R this and I'll see if you guys want me to continue this. I have it plotted and everything, but it depends if I have the inspiration to write. So click that review button down there!

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


	2. Suffocate

A.N.-

Um. peeks over computer desk HI. I'M BACK. is pummeled with dead fish I'll retreat to my hole now. hides behind desk

The Damaged One

.Chapter Two.

.Suffocate.

Kagome Higurashi's eyes had never gotten any wider than that day. She stared, mouth agape, hand poised above her heart.

Her mind was blank with shock. She was in the home…of the people that beat the shit out of her….whoa…

"Are you just going to stand there like an imbecile?" she heard a cold voice ask. She strained to make a reply, but her voice failed her.

How humiliating! Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha Taisho were seeing her without makeup. She distantly thought of all the jokes they would make of her at school now.

_What a horrible, horrible day, she thought glumly._

"Um…"she stated smartly, glancing between the two brothers who were sitting on stools near the kitchen island, "I think I'll go crawl to my hole now."

She darted back the way she came, charging past the man she had seen earlier. She slipped on her shoes and was about to grab her coat when the middle aged woman stopped her.

Kagome rose an eyebrow at the awkward position…the lady had plastered herself on the door, arms spread and a look of pure confidence on her face.

"Stay," she said softly.

Kagome's eyes widened, not once in her entire life had someone asked her to stay. She had never been wanted, ever. And now some lady she had met just twenty minutes ago was asking her to do something she had never done. Stay.

Kagome nodded and took her shoes off again.

"Bye the way, I'm Sakura Taisho," the elder woman said gently.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"Now, would we like to try that meeting over again? Come, there is nothing to fear," Sakura-san said, grasping Kagome's hand gently and tugging her to the kitchen once again.

_What am I gonna do? They beat me up. They hurt me. How can I face them, after being humiliated so cruelly in front of that whole crowd? I liked sticking to the shadows. Why can't I be invisible…why can't I disappear? Kagome thought sourly._

She put on a tough mask of impassiveness as they reached their destination…the kitchen of hell.

Sakura-san pulled her to where they were sitting down.

"Kagome-chan meet Inuyasha Taisho."

"Um…"

_By god, what should I say! she thought frantically._

Inuyasha turned his amber gaze from the magazine he was reading and glared at her.

"Came here to tattle tell on us, Kagome? 'Wahhhh Wahhhh Ms. Taisho, your sons beat me up! Wahh!'" he mocked.

She stared at him blankly.

…

…

…

She just saw Inuyasha, THE Inuyasha, act like a crying baby…

…

…

…

"Man I wish I had a camera. And a suggestion Inuyasha, never go into the acting business. Ever."

Inuyasha growled at her and stood up, "Want me to beat the shit out of you again?"

She snorted.

"Inuyasha, calm yourself. Kagome, meet Sesshoumaru Taisho," Sakura-san said, turning her to Sesshoumaru.

_What to say to HIM? Gorgeous ice prince. WHAT TO SAY? My god. What should I do? KYA. I know! I'll pretend like I'm deaf! Wait. GAH. _

Kagome decided on staring at him.

"Kagome-chan?" Sakura-san poked Kagome, who seemed to have frozen.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru nodded in greeting.

Her impassiveness failed her, and she stared at him harder with surprised eyes.

"Are you sick?"

She fidgeted now and turned away to look at Sakura-san.

"Sakura-san? Um…"she gestured with her hands wildly.

Sakura nodded.

"You would like me to leave? Very well, I shall give you three a moment to speak alone."

_NOOOOOO! NOOOO! DON'T LEAVE ME SAKURA! NOOO! KAMI! I WANTED YOU TO MAKE AN EXCUSE FOR ME TO LEAVE! NOOO!_

Sakura was already gone.

"Shit," she mumbled.

She hoped that the earth would open up and swallow her.

"What the hell happened to you anyway? I know we didn't do all that," Inuyasha asked casually.

"What do you care? Don't butt into my business."

Inuyasha growled and stood, "You're in MY house, so I deserve some answers!"

She remained quiet.

"Wench, don't make me slap the sh-"

"That's enough Inuyasha. Do not make a fool out of yourself, because she is quite obviously not going to tell you," Sesshoumaru said emotionlessly.

Inuyasha growled and stalked out of the room.

_I. AM. STUCK. **ALONE**. IN. A. ROOM. WITH. SESSHOUMARU. TAISHO. _

It was to much, today was just to much. She looked into Sesshoumaru's golden eyes, then promptly fainted.

/s/c/e/n/e/c/h/a/n/g/e/

"Nnngh…"Kagome slowly opened her eyes, wincing at her sore muscles.

She blinked and studied her surroundings.

Damn it, now she was **sleeping **in her enemies house? Kami. What an awkward day. What terrible day. What a horrid, horrid, horrid day. Damn this day. Was it even the same day? How long had she been asleep? Answers, she needed answers!

She looked out of a window near the bed, noticing that it was dark out.

_Must be nighttime._

She stood from the bed slowly, hobbling a little. She grabbed on to the bedpost for support, regaining her composure and limping to the door.

_Well…I guess it's time to find someone around here…_

She pushed open the door, ambling into the hallway.

_Oh fun! Time to play let's-find-someone-in-the-four-story-house-of-your-enemy!_

She walked down many corridors, passed many rooms, went in three circles, and then finally made it to a peculiar glass room.

She studied it closely before walking to it.

_Impossible! IMPOSSIBLE! I've never heard of it! AN INSIDE GARDEN? Dear god. I must…resist…the…temptation…Oh fuck it._

She opened the door that led to the striking garden. She gasped in pure delight, looking at the breath-taking garden. It was so…beautiful…

She had never seen anything like it. Ever. Well then again, she hadn't been to many places ever, either.

"Wow," she murmured, awestruck.

Radiant flowers of blue, purple, and yellow were planted everywhere. She heard the sound of gently cascading water, which she assumed to be a fountain.

"It's beautiful, is it not?" a low voice said, near her ear.

She gasped for the second time that night, turning sharply to look at the intruder. She nearly ran into his chest as she did, and she glanced up.

_Holy shit…he's hot…I mean. That ASS! Sneaking up on me!_

How had he managed to get so close?

"Scare the shit out of me, thanks," Kagome said bitterly, stalking away from him.

"Isn't it past your bed time, Sesshoumaru?"

She heard a growl come from him, the only sign that proved he had SOME sort of feeling.

"Do not speak to me in such a disrespecting manner."

"I already did, and I won't take it back."

She decided to set out in search for the fountain she heard earlier.

Before she had a chance to listen for the direction, she was pinned against one of the glass walls.

"Do not think I would hesitate to harm you, Kagome."

"You didn't hesitate this morning, why would I believe you would hesitate now?"

His close proximity was nagging at her. No one had ever been this close to her. And somehow, she wanted him to be even closer. His scent filled her nose, and his presence was starting to overwhelm her.

His hands were planted on either side of her face and he was staring at her with such an intensity it scared her.

She attempted to push him away, and failed miserably.

_No, no, no, no. I do not want this youkai, he is an ass who deserves nothing._

And he finally let her go, turning on his heel and stalking off gracefully.

Damn him. Damn him to hell and back.

Cold, bitter Kagome was not attracted to anyone. No one. And surely not Sesshoumaru. Caring meant hurting. Therefore she would never care for anyone. She repeated that in her mind, before walking out of the glass room back to the hallway.

Kagome lived off of her twisted logic. That caring meant hurting. Those were her life guidelines. Don't be weak, don't care, and you'll never hurt.

She didn't understand she was only hurting herself more by living as such.

/s/c/e/n/e/c/h/a/n/g/e/

She had successfully made it to the first level of the house. She glanced around, noting that she was in a library.

Padding quietly to out of the elegant library, she made it back to where it all started.

The place of hell.

The kitchen.

She dully stared at the uniquely furnished place, shaking her head at it bitterly.

"You mean, evil kitchen," she murmured.

Well…there was nothing to do until daybreak. She surely wasn't going home, she wasn't even sure she could ever go back. She'd been gone for a day…one WHOLE day…Her father would kill her.

And she was pretty hungry. They invited her here…she supposed she was aloud to raid their kitchen, right? Right. No regrets.

She plunged into the first cabinet she saw, finding it full of ramen.

_Whoa. That's a shit load of ramen. _

She stared with wide eyes, and quickly went to the next cabinet.

Ramen.

She glared at the cabinet.

"You have to be kidding me…"she muttered.

Next cabinet. Guess what it was? You guessed right…

RAMEN.

Kagome quickly ran through the whole kitchen, flinging open every cabinet and finding the exact same thing.

"Oh my fucking god. You're KIDDING. You can't be serious, Kitchen! You first humiliate me, and now you show me nothing but goddamn RAMEN."

Now, she wasn't saying there was anything wrong with ramen, she in fact loved it. But…having over twenty cabinets full of ramen was quite…scary?

(And now the author goes to make herself ramen. Teehee)

She sighed and shook her head. She stalked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

And for the second time that night, she ran into Sesshoumaru Taisho.

She mentally snorted, like hell she would confront him. She spun around and walked off in a random direction.

"Kagome. Are you following me?" she heard the frosty voice of Sesshoumaru ask.

"No, actually, I was trying to avoid you."

_Pompous ass._

"Hn."

She kept walking, ignoring his short comment. Then stopped. She turned back around and marched up to one of the most feared demons at her school and poked him in the chest.

"Why the hell do you only have ramen in your kitchen?" she demanded, poking him harder.

Sesshoumaru stared down at her, surprise flickering in his eyes before he settled back into his stoic mask.

"That's Inuyasha's kitchen."

She sweat dropped, glaring at him.

"You're not seriously saying…he has his own kitchen?"

"I am always serious."

_Good point._

"Well."

She turned around, once again feeling overwhelmed by his closeness and ambled off in an unknown direction.

"Do you want me to take you to the main kitchen? I don't want you to be a nuisance and walk everywhere in the house, probably waking the whole family up."

Kagome growled, turning to face him and said quite frankly, "NO."

She would find a normal kitchen in this mansion before this night was over…without Sesshoumaru's help. She'd be damned if she EVER let the likes of him, her enemy, help her.

And she set off, preparing for a long quest in search of…

The Other Kitchen.

(And now the authoress inserts the fact that ramen tastes DISGUSTING plain. : )

s/c/e/n/e/c/h/a/n/g/e/

Sesshoumaru stalked off in the opposite direction of Kagome, determined to ignore her. Now…where was the second story library again?

Damn.

He forgot where it was.

_This house is to big. _

Well, all he could do about it was search.

And so he prepared himself for a long quest in search of…

The Second Story Library.

/tbc/

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so please don't sic the lawyers on me. : (

/A.N/

Thanks for the reviews! TEN! For one chapter! That made me jump up and down and do a happy dance. I don't think my story is all that good though o.o Please tell me what needs improvement, PLEASE. I enjoy constructive criticism. But don't flame me please : (

Nya-chan.

P.S.- No real excuse for the late update. Oh yeah, I noticed in my first chapter that I made a few mistakes… here are the corrections : ):

Original: "Kagome, you son of a bitch, you better not still be in this house or I'll be sure every bone in your body!" he yelled, walking slowly to where she stood frozen in the living room.

Correction: "Kagome, you son of a bitch, you better not still be in this house or I'll be sure every bone in your body is broken!" he yelled, walking slowly to where she stood frozen in the living room.

Original: The popular rich kids who consisted of Inuyasha, Kikyou, Kouga, Hite, Manten and Yura were standing in their little group watching her father walk inside.

Correction: The popular rich kids who consisted of Inuyasha, Kikyou, Kouga, Hiten, Manten and Yura were standing in their little group watching her father walk inside.

Did I mess anything else up? O.O Please tell me if I did. : )

OH YEAH. READ THIS FIC.: Umbra by Site Unseen. She's so under-reviewed it's not funny T.T Her story ROCKS.

Now…kindly review?

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

\V (You get my point right? Haha. Me and my screwed up sense of humor.)


End file.
